Kagome's Last Wish
by evanescence11123
Summary: Kagome is going through alot right now and is confused about mostly everything. Inuyasha died for her sake and Kagome gets to make one last wish.


Its been 5 years since Inuyasha's death and Kagome is still mourning for him to this day. Ill take you all back to that tragic point in time where Inuyasha met his doom and when Kagome lost the love of her life. -Kagome-Inuyasha!Look at this carving in the well, its that of a crescent moon, its beautiful.  
-Inuyasha-im coming, im coming, man you women are so fascinated with everything arent 'cha?  
-Kagome-very funny, the simbol looks so familiar for some reason, like, like ive seen it somewhere before. i wonder where though.  
-Inuyasha-...no..that...that cant be, i, its the same simbol that appeared to my mother before the moon demon "okitowa" murdered her!  
-Kagome-hmm, oh , im sorry inuyasha. did you say something?  
-Inuyasha-oh uh no, no i didnt , come on kagome, lets not waste time looking at pretty designs , we need to get to kaede's hut.  
-Kagome-but inuyasha,we already bought our hearts out with the money we earned by cleaning up the village. why do we have to go again?  
-Inuyasha-fine!you can stay here ok? ill just be alittle while. dont go anywhere near the well ok?why dont you go and try to see if you can find shippo stuck upside down in a tree again. i swear that little boys going to get himself killed one of these days.  
-Kagome-uuuh, mmk,but are you ok? you spazzing out all of the sudden.  
-Inuyasha-sure, yeah im fine. im just, well, i, uh i need to take care of something is all. no big deal.  
-Kagome-ok, whatever you say inuyasha.  
Inuyasha is on his way to lady kaede's hut while on his way he see's a shadow flash right before his eyes. but only for a split second though.  
Inuyasha runs real fast all of the sudden , but when he gets to kaede's, she's not there. inuyasha searches the hut high and low for any signs of where she is when he finally opens the slidding door that leads to the dinning room. there laid Kaede, in her own pool of blood with a crescent dagger stabbed deep into her back.  
-Inuyasha-Wha...wha...what the hell?!?!Kaede!KAEDE!  
Inuyasha bends down and gently grabs Kaede into his arms.He begins to shed vast amounts of tears for her.Also for himself though because without kaede, inuyasha doesnt know what to do about the symbol kagome and himself saw earlier.  
-Inuyasha-Kaede?Who who did this to you? Wait!That flash , the shadow that past me on the way, okitowa! he must have known that i was going to kaede so he killed her off so that i couldnt get to her first.How dare he.That bastard!this is unbelievable. im so sorry kaede, i should have never even thought of coming to you for advice. i should have just kept it to myself.  
-Kaede- i...inu...inuyasha?  
Kaede whispered in a low and fragile voice as her death is rolling swift and quickly -Kaede- go.  
-inuyasha-kaede!  
-kaede-go.  
-inuyasha-go? go where?  
-kaede-go to, ka..gome, okitowa is after kagome now. every woman that has meaning to you in any way is going to be murdered by okitowa. just...just like your mother. just like i will soon parish.go to her now! before its too late inuyasha.  
-inuyasha-yes kaede,i...kaede?,damn it , i will not let you down. i promise i will destroy okitowa in you and everyone who has suffered by him's favor. i wont let you down. not again kaede.  
inuyasha puts kaede out into a hole in her backyard.inuyasha covers her with the gravel from the ground and sits and prays for her to have nothing but eternal bliss.  
-inuyasha- oh no! i forgot about kagome!  
inuyasha rushes back to the place where he saw kagome last and ofcourse she is not there.  
out of no where inuyasha hears a shattering noise. like glass breaking. he goes to where he heard the sound and he finds kagome frozen with fear. okitowa is standing before her eyes and on the ground are her jewel shards and the broken glass bottle.  
-inuyasha-kagome? im so sorry i couldnt get to you sooner. are you ok?  
-kagome- inuyasha i cant move. i...i cant move!  
kagome cant turn away from the demon. this is exactly what happened to inuyasha's mother and possibly kaede.  
in a matter of seconds okitowa will strick kagome down too.  
-inuyasha-kagome,turn away! do you hear me? turn away!  
the hsadow zooms towards kagome and right before the demon kills off kagome , inuyasha steps into play and he stabs okitowa with his sword.  
-okitowa- ah! you stubborn half-demon, how dare you?  
-inuyasha- dont you dare touch her, she did absolutely nothing to you.  
-okitowa- neither did kaede but i killed her and neither did your beautiful, precious mother but i enjoyed every single minute of finishing her off just as much as i will this young girl.  
-inuyasha-dont you dare lay your vile hands on her!  
kagome crashes to the ground and okitowa approaches her. he sits on the ground right next to kagome and places his hand under her chin. then he lifts her little head.  
-inuyasha-let her go!now!ill kill you!  
-okitowa-you kill me, you kill the girl. are you really willing to take that risk inuyasha? i didnt think so.  
okitowa puts kagomes head down and reached to the left of his chest. out of no where appears a crescent moon dagger. okitowa places the dagger in the middle of kagomes chest and it starts to glow.  
kagomes eyes open and there pure white.shes unconcious.  
-inuyasha-kagome?  
inuyasha rushes towards kagome as fast as he can.  
-okitowa- you fool. what do you think your doing?you'll kill us both!  
inuyasha reaches towards kagome and takes hold of the dagger. okitowa and himself begin to glow.  
their bodies will soon parish and they will die.  
-inuyasha- ahh!ka..kagome. i wont let you die.i ...i ...i SWEAR!  
inuyasha is fading away quick but you can still see him . his face is filled with tears. there flowing down his face like a dozen shard of glass.  
-okitowa- ahhh!!!! noooo!  
okitowa parished into thin air and now inuyasha is about gone.  
-inuyasha- im sorry kagome. i let you down. i let kaede down and i let my own mother down.the very least i can do now is give you all my life.for you the woman i love.  
silenced filled the air.inuyasha's soul has faded away. he's now gone.  
-kagome-i..inu...inuyasha!!??!! INUYASHA!  
kagome's voice echoed through the forest as tears filled her small , cold , dirt covered face.inuyasha saved kagome at the price of his own life.  
-kagome- no, no ,no i should have stayed away, i shouldnt have returned to the well after he said no, i should have listened to inuyasha,  
i cant believe this, i...im so horrible. i killed him, i killed the love of my life.  
her eyes became glossy and her heart was soon crushed into a million pieces.her whole world has just collapsed.  
5 years later.  
-kagome- i hope he's doing ok. i still feel so guilty for the whole thing though. i mean, after inuyasha left i went back to the well to mess with the symbol. and then i went into the forest without his ok.i caused this all , i wish i could just see him once more.  
-inuyasha's soul-kagome darling, you did not cause this. it was my time and im glad you alive and well. i would not have wished it any other wat. i died protecting the one i loved and still do love. dont feel guilty kagome,  
i wouldnt have done this any other way.i love you kagome . goodbye.  
-kagome- inuyasha?! no! come back please. inuyasha! INUYASHA!!! 


End file.
